


Promise (Not) To Fall

by kipobepo



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Amity Blight is a Mess, Bisexual Luz Noceda, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Oblivious Luz Noceda, Useless Lesbian Amity Blight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26333758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kipobepo/pseuds/kipobepo
Summary: Luz, in an attempt to be a good friend and wingman, proposes a situation to help Amity with her crush. The only issue is, she doesn't exactly know who that is. That, and the fact that she's a little bit in love with Amity herself.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 47
Kudos: 383
Collections: Good Lumity Fics





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> “I’ve got it!” Luz yelled, standing up and turning to face her friend. She pointed at her friend with one hand, the other drawn toward her chest, and raised her chin in a dramatic fashion. “Amity Blight, I will be your girlfriend!”
> 
> “Um… what?”

The Boiling Aisles was always an interesting place to be. Luz couldn’t help but try and people-watch by peering over the books Eda had given her. It was a huge stack, honestly, and Luz couldn’t fathom why because she had never seen her mentor read any of them.

But Luz was a sucker for books and libraries and practically anything nerdy, so she had no real qualms about going- other than her fear of dropping all the precious books or a sudden acid storm moving in. 

Luz tip-toed up the steps, the tower of books in her arms threatening to topple over at the slightest gust of wind. 

The cold, welcoming air of the library hit her as soon as she kicked open the door, and she let out a sigh.

There was a bell on the front counter, and she carefully made her way over, doing her best not to drop the mountain of books she was holding. The bell made a quick ding, and soon Luz felt a swirl of magic surround her. She yelped lightly in relief as the weight lifted from her arms, watching with amusement as the books floated in a stream toward the desk.

“Thank you!” she called out to the bored-looking worker. They just raised their hand to their lips, effectively shushing her. Luz whispered an apology before ducking behind a bookcase.

Luz skipped through the library then, looking through rows and rows of books for something interesting to read- maybe they had the newest Azura book? The rows were filled with everything from fantasy- could it be considered fantasy anymore?- to children's books, to textbooks. She made quick time picking out a decent few books that she thought she would like, as well as some to read with King. He may not admit it, but she knew he loved their story times.

While scanning the shelves, she came across a section on the human realm. She felt a pang in her heart as she thought about her mother and how she was going to get back home. She found a book about portals not too far off, and silently hoped for some information on her own portal. The one she had destroyed.

Luz felt tears creep into her eyes and quickly shook her head, trying to clear her head. She would find her way home. 

She came to the romance section, looking to see if she could find anything to cheer her up. Picking up a book that caught her eye- A fake dating wingman situation? Sign her up!- she quickly added it to her growing pile of books.

As she was walking away, she heard the sound of voices through the wall. Well, one voice in particular. 

A smile crept up on her face as she went to the middle of the shelf, looking for an oh-so-familiar book. The Lone Witch and the Secret Room. As she switched her stack of books to one arm, she pulled the book off the shelf and marvelled at the hideout that opened behind the bookcase. It wasn’t the first time she had seen it, but it still blew her away with just how magical it was.

“Hey! What are you doing in here, this is- Oh! Hi, Luz. sorry, I uh, didn’t realize you were here! I mean, I knew you were here, I just, didn’t know it was you! I need to stop talking now!”

Luz set her books down in the corner and looked Amity up and down, a bit confused about her skittish attitude, until her eyes landed on the book in her hand. Her diary.

“Oooh, whatcha writin’?” she asked, standing up and making grabby hands towards the book. Amity quickly snapped the book shut, hugging it tightly and close to her face.

“It’s, uh- Nothing! It’s nothing. Just uh, school! You know me, always gotta be working on something!”

“Righhtttt, you’re just doing schoolwork in your diary! So lemme see it, then!”

“Oh, uh, no it’s- you wouldn’t understand it!”

“Excuse you Blight?” Luz said, moving in closer to Amity’s face. “You callin’ me dumb?”

Luz could see that Amity’s face was red now, she was probably getting angry with all her incessant teasing.

“No! Not at all, I just-”

Finally, Luz burst out laughing and backed away from Amity’s face. Amity looked at her with an expression Luz couldn’t quite recognise, before she blushed and looked away.

“What are you laughing at?”

Luz wiped the tears away from her eyes as she settled down next to Amity, still giggling.

“I know you’re not doing schoolwork.” She struggled to control her expression before her voice turned softer. “You know you can tell me, right? I mean- I don’t know if you trust me but, Amity, you’re my best friend. I would never actually laugh at you, ya know?”

Amity’s expression fumbled, and Luz watched the walls she put up walls fall down slowly.

“Yeah. I know I can trust you, it’s just…” she sighed. “You promise, you won’t laugh?”

“I promise,” Luz said, a small smile on her face.

“Remember, back at Grom? What my… what my fear was?”

Luz nodded sympathetically, scooting closer to Amity and wrapping an arm around her. Amity’s face went red (again) and Luz assumed it was from the sensitive topic. Talking about crushes could be embarrassing, especially for someone like Amity. 

“I think it’s gotten worse since then.” Amity buried her face in her hands, and Luz rubbed her shoulder as she felt a pang in her own heart. “I just don’t know how to tell her.”

Luz thought on it for a bit, her eyes drifting away from Amity and towards the stack of books.

“I’ve got it!” Luz yelled, standing up and turning to face her friend. She pointed at her friend with one hand, the other drawn toward her chest, and raised her chin in a dramatic fashion. “Amity Blight, I will be your girlfriend!”

“Um… what?” Amity questioned, peeking through her hands to look up at Luz.

Luz ran over to the corner, picking up the book from the top of the stack. She showcased the book to Amity, a wide smile on her face.

“If we pretend to date, your crush will totally get jealous! Because, I mean, let’s be real, who wouldn't wanna date you?” 

_I know I would,_ her brain supplied. 

_Not helping, brain!_

Amity looked skeptic of the idea, her eyebrows drawn down and a frown on her face.

“I don’t think that would work…” she muttered. 

Luz’s smile turned down almost immediately. The thing is, she felt like she had to help Amity! Sure, she may have had a small crush on her- rivals to lovers was her favorite trope after all- but Amity was her friend first. If Luz had to push down her own feelings for Amity to be happy, then so be it!

_And if she got to act a little bit closer to Amity in the process… well, she wasn’t complaining._

__

_No, brain! Stop it!_

____

“Come on Amity, we can at least try it! It works in this book! I mean, I assume so, I haven’t actually read it yet- but still!”

____

Amity gave Luz a weird look, seemingly contemplating the offer. Luz looked at her, purposefully making her eyes more round and making a pouty face. 

____

“I dunno Luz, it just seems… counterproductive. Is this how humans find partners? Just… pretending to be dating someone else?”

____

“Welllll, I haven’t actually seen anyone do it in real life. Only in books and movies. But it always works in books and movies! Well, kind of. Actually the two who fake date are usually the ones who end up together for real by the end of it… Maybe this won’t work actually…”

____

Amity’s face turned red as she said, a little too loudly, “Well, it doesn’t hurt to try!”

____

“Wait, really?” Luz asked. 

____

“Why not? I mean, what’s the worst that could happen?”

____

Luz wasn’t sure where her friend’s change of heart had come from, but she wasn’t in any position to complain. A smile spread across her face as she pulled Amity in for a big hug. 

"Promise not to fall in love with me, Blight?" Luz asked. The words hurt more than she cared to admit. 

Amity's face flushed red and she rolled her eyes, which Luz took as a yes. She tried to tell herself it was rhetorical, anyways. 

“Well then, let the romance commence!”

____


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You know, Amity, I’m surprised you’re not all that excited. I mean, you obviously had a pretty big crush on Luz. I think it’d be a bit more exciting than ‘just dating’” 
> 
> “Of course I’m excited!” Amity smiled and kissed Luz’s cheek- she was sure it was just to sell it to Willow, but still, she felt her mind go blank for a moment.

As it turns out, there were a lot of things Luz had overlooked when she proposed the whole ‘fake dating’ idea about a week ago. The first being that obviously, she couldn’t tell anyone about it. And while she’s good at a lot of things, lying to her friends… wasn’t one of them.

She’d have to talk to Amity and ask if there was a spell for that. Or maybe Ed and Em? If anyone knew a spell to get away with things, it would be them.

She considered telling Gus and Willow that it was a ruse, but when she thought about it a little more, Willow could very easily be the person Amity was crushing on- childhood friends to lovers and all. After all, she and Willow had barely started to patch up their friendship- no wonder Amity was so afraid of being rejected by her!

And this was to help Amity, not indulge Luz.

She looked up at Amity, who was sitting next to her. She tried to see if she was looking at Willow more than usual, but she was just looking straight at her instead.

_Probably just as nervous as I am._

They hadn’t thought of a way to tell their friends yet, and Luz was still nervous about the whole thing. Especially if Willow liked Amity back.

Luz’s leg was tapping like crazy, she and Amity hadn’t really discussed how or when they were going to tell their friends. She felt a blush creep up onto her face as Amity placed a hand on her leg.

“Thanks,” she muttered under her breath.

“You okay, Luz?” Willow asked, and Luz felt herself growing embarrassed. 

“I’m fine! Yeah, totally good!”

Amity hid her face in her hands and groaned. Luz laughed nervously and rubbed the back of her neck.

“Is there something you guys would like to tell me?” And while it may have been phrased that way, Luz knew it wasn’t really a question. She sighed and looked over at Amity, whose face was entirely too red; then again, she’s sure hers was as well.

“Amity and I are… dating.”

Willow just looked at them with a smug expression. “I knew there was something up. When will you learn you can’t hide things from me?” Willow booped Luz on the nose and she just let out an awkward chuckle. 

“Yep, just uh- dating!”

At this, Willow’s eyes narrowed again and she got closer to Amity’s face. Luz was surprised with how well Amity kept herself composed, honestly. She knew she would be all shades of red if Amity’s face were that close to hers.

A few seconds later, Willow backed away from Amity, who didn’t seem the least bit phased, maybe just a little annoyed.

_Weird..._

“You know, Amity, I’m surprised you’re not all that excited. I mean, you obviously had a pretty big crush on Luz. I think it’d be a bit more exciting than ‘just dating’” 

“Of course I’m excited!” Amity smiled and kissed Luz’s cheek- she was sure it was just to sell it to Willow, but still, she felt her mind go blank for a moment.

_Oh. Wait… Is Willow jealous?_

Luz felt a rush of conflicting emotions. She was relatively sure Willow was the person Amity was crushing on, since she really didn’t talk to many people. And besides, the whole point of her and Amity ‘dating’ was to make Amity’s crush jealous, so technically it would be working.

_But I didn’t actually want it to._

Luz had about had it with her brain’s smart comments. 

She made up some random excuse to leave, running through the halls to go outside. Her hand found its way up to her cheek, and she felt her face light up all over again.

By the time the bell rang- well she supposed it was actually screaming, not ringing- and signaled 10 minutes til class, she had barely calmed down. Not that she should really need to. For her, it seemed obvious that Amity had a crush on Willow, and that Willow felt the same.

Now, it was just a matter of when they got together.

For someone who was supposed to be Amity’s best friend/wingman, she definitely didn’t feel happy about that thought.

She tried pushing any thought of Amity out of her head, rather looking over the notes for the Abominations exam next period. Of course it was Abominations. With Amity. Great.

Luz thought about it. She could try to get there before Amity and maybe sit next to someone new. If Amity got there first, she might call her over- Luz noticed she didn’t really have that many friends at school. But if she got there first, she could sit next to someone else and Amity would take it as her just being social. It was perfect!

•••

It wasn’t perfect. Pretty much the opposite, actually.

The first part of her plan had worked; she got there before Amity and sat with a person named Traici. They were nice enough, but kind of boring. Luz missed sitting with Amity and joking around.

Luz caught Amity looking at her a few times as well. She had this sad look on her face and Luz felt bad for abandoning her, especially for such petty reasons.

A small kiss on the cheek, especially when you’re pretend dating? Get it together, Luz! 

The teacher had made it pretty clear they couldn’t switch partners, though, and so Luz was stuck away from Amity.

She tried focusing on her test, making sure to pay close attention to the glyphs. Abomination magic was hard, she had learned. The glyphs were really complicated, and messing it up slightly could completely alter the form- but they also responded to thoughts and emotions. 

Luz closed her eyes, breathing in and out. She envisioned an abomination rising from the table, one with two arms and two legs. She opened her eyes, flicking over to a flash of green for just a moment. The paper curled up under her palm as she hit it, and she let out a sigh as it seemed to take on a normal form.

She looked over at Amity, waving at her and smiling. Amity gave a small wave back before Luz turned back to her abomination.

Her eyes widened as she saw what had happened- she quickly tried finding a way to hide the abomination- maybe she could squish it? But would that work? She had to turn in something! 

She looked around frantically, no one seemed to be looking at her, that was good.

But when she turned back around, ready to flatten the abomination, it was gone. 

“Aw, it’s like that little green girl!”

Luz felt her frustration growing as she looked over, confronted face to face with Traici. They were holding her abomination in their palm, showing it to the small group of people around them.

She saw Amity amongst them, looking at the little creation with something in her eyes that Luz couldn’t quite decipher- it was one she wore a lot around Luz, but she couldn’t figure out what it meant.

Luz pulled up her hood, attempting to hide her face in her desk.

She heard a small thump above her, and when she peeked up from behind her hood, she saw Amity and her Abomination-Amity looking back down at her.

“Hey, Luz. Sorry about everything at lunch, I know Willow was asking a lot of questions. You okay?”

Luz just replied with a quiet “Yeah,” too scared to tell her that Willow wasn’t exactly the reason she had run off.

“Your abomination is cute.”

“It’s you. And I didn’t mean to do that.”

“Yeah well,” Amity blushed a bit and pulled up her own abomination. But looking closer, it wasn’t just a normal one, it looked… different. “You’re not the only one who got a bit distracted. Look, they match.”

Amity set her Abomination-Luz next to the Abomination-Amity, and Luz felt her smile come back. The two creations seemed to be dancing around each other, reminding Luz of her time at grom.

“You goin’ soft on me, Blight?” she asked, remembering when she had said it before.

Amity laughed, obviously recognising what Luz was saying.

“In your dreams.”

The two brought their abominations up to the teacher when Amity was called, showing them off together. The teacher did bring up that they hadn’t been partners originally, but the little abominations dancing around on the desk seemed to impress him enough for it to not matter.

Luz felt herself relaxing, a soft smile on her face as she and Amity looked at each other.

Maybe Amity didn’t like her back, but they were still friends. That thought did come with some bitterness, but right now, she allowed it to bring comfort as well.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aww c’mon Amity. Luz is your girlfriend isn’t she?” Luz felt their heart speed up and then immediately stop. She had to control her emotions.
> 
> _This isn’t real._
> 
> But now their arms were wrapped around Amity, and they could hardly focus on what the other two were talking about.

Luz and Amity were once again sat in the library hideout, Amity writing something in her diary. Although Luz was curious, they decided not to bother Amity about it this time- she seemed to get really upset any time Luz mentioned it. So instead of bothering her, Luz tried to focus on her book.

She turned on some soft music and started reading, feeling herself getting slowly pulled into the fictional world. The plot was pretty cheesy and predictable, but she still found herself being enthralled by it- tropes and all.

She read for about an hour, only getting distracted a few times. The last time, she looked up to see Amity looking directly at her with a concerned look on her face. 

“Hey Amity! Did you, uh, have a question?”

Amity blinked before her eyes went wide and she tapped her hands on her legs rapidly. “Nope! Sorry just- zoned out, ya know?”

Luz nodded and went back to her book, hoping to ease up the tension- but when Luz threw a glance her way a few minutes later, Amity still looked anxious. Glancing around, Luz took a small breath and closed their book, moving it towards Amity a bit. 

“This book’s really good. Kinda cliche, but I think you’d like it.”

“That the same one that gave you this whole fake dating idea?”

“Yeah- hey, that’s not what you’re worried about, right? We’re alone now at least, we don’t have to pretend. And besides, this whole thing is to help you, we can totally call it off whenever you want!”

“Do- do you want to?” Amity held her hands close to her chest as she whispered the question, and her face looked bright red. 

Luz let out a laugh and smiled, perhaps a bit too fondly. When had Amity gotten so concerned about how she felt? “No. It doesn’t bother me.”

Amity’s look of concern didn’t go away, so Luz tried a different approach. 

“The main character is going to their crush’s house, it’s a pretty interesting part actually. They don’t know they’ve fallen for her yet, but it’s so obvious. They keep seeing her take care of her siblings and they don’t know why they find it so endearing, or why they want the family’s approval even though it’s all fake- I swear, how can someone be that oblivious? Though to be fair, it’s their first time falling for someone- oh, sorry, I’m rambling.”

“No, it’s cute- uh… Well I mean, just, it’s fine. I don’t mind.”

Luz smiled, a blush covering her face- they might’ve also seen a blush cover Amity’s face. Or maybe she just imagined it.

\---

The next day after school, Luz noticed Willow and Amity talking over by the bleachers. They ran over to the girls, a smile on her face as she pulled Amity into a hug from behind.

Luz was sent falling towards the ground, flailing her arms around and landing with a small “oof”. She let out a small laugh, dusting off her hands. 

“Heyyy Amity!” she said, smiling up at her from the ground.

“Oh, Luz! Sorry about that.” Amity laughed awkwardly, grabbing her right arm. Luz smiled at the embarrassed blush on her face, about to tell her it was no problem, when she heard Willow cough- she may have forgotten she was there for a moment. A second later and Amity was reaching out to help them up, 

“Thanks- and hey, Willow!” Luz moved to give Willow a hug too, squishing her with all their might. To be fair, she still had weak nerd arms- but that didn’t matter!

“Hey Luz,” Willow hugged them back, a smile on her face- but Luz thought there might be something off about it. “Amity here was just telling me how much she likes you- I mean, sure you’re her girlfriend she’s really smitten.”

Luz felt their face light up, looking at Amity with a smile. They were sure Willow was exaggerating to some extent, but hey, it seemed like Amity wasn’t so hesitant about this whole ‘fake dating’ idea anymore. 

“Oh was she?” Luz teased.

“Pft, no I wasn’t. She’s lying- Willow stop lying.”

“Aww c’mon Amity. Luz is your girlfriend isn’t she?” Luz felt their heart speed up and then immediately stop. She had to control her emotions.

_This isn’t real._

But now their arms were wrapped around Amity, and they could hardly focus on what the other two were talking about.

Luz did her best to keep up with whatever Willow and Amity were talking about, though eventually their thoughts got the best of them. She couldn’t stop hearing Willow’s words on repeat in her head.

_Luz is your girlfriend, isn’t she?_

They zoned out, letting herself imagine that it was real for a few minutes, before they were snapped back to the present. 

“Hey, Luz?”

She shook her head, looking up at the voice. “Yeah?”

“Hey are you okay?” Amity asked, a look of concern over her face.

“All good, Amity- hey, where’s Willow going?” She quieted her voice when she noticed Willow walking away, waving at the two of them before turning around fully. 

“Home. Said something about training with her dads. Are you sure you’re feeling okay? I was talking to you for a while. You didn’t say anything.”

Luz tried to put on a serious face- though in hindsight, it probably didn’t help her case- and make her voice sound convincing.

“I’m fine!”

“So what did I ask you then?”

Luz tried scanning through her thoughts, thinking of what Amity had asked her. She almost pulled Amity in for a small kiss- but no, that request had definitely been in her head. Amity wouldn’t ask that. 

Luz hung her head in shame, letting it fall on Amity’s shoulder and shrugging.

“You caught me. What’d you ask?”

“Well, I technically didn’t ask yet-” Luz shot her a look of betrayal, opening her mouth to whine. She felt Amity’s finger shushing her before she could say anything, though. “-which, you would have known, had you been listening. But, I was going to ask if you wanted to hang out at my house today- you don’t have to, obviously, especially if you aren’t feeling well-”

Amity kept rambling on, though Luz wasn’t paying much attention.

Her mind wandered, imagining herself and Amity at her house, with Amity’s siblings, and she felt herself getting excited. She grabbed Amity’s hand, excitedly bouncing off in the direction Amity always left school, effectively cutting her off.

“Let’s go, then! It’ll be fun! I’ve been meaning to ask them about a spell- plus, it’ll be nice to hang out with someone who isn’t asking about our supposed relationship.”

Luz didn’t actually mind that much, but she’s sure Amity is sick of pretending to date her. Especially when she liked someone else.

“What do you mean?”

“Well I mean, Ed and Em obviously don’t have anything to do with it, so we don’t have to pretend around them.”

Amity seemed to panic for a moment- which didn’t make a lot of sense to Luz. What would she have to be worried about?

“NO!” Amity said, far too loudly. Her face went red and she lowered her voice before speaking again. “I mean- Ed and Em will definitely tell someone if they know we’re faking.”

They supposed that made sense. But wait-

“But don’t they know who you like?” 

Luz may not know all that much about siblings, being an only child and all, but surely the twins would at least have some clue of who Amity’s crush was, right? Especially with how nosey she knew they were, having gone through Amity’s diary...

“I’ll just tell them I took care of it.” Amity said shortly. “They can’t know we’re faking.”

“Jeez, way to make it sound ominous. It’s a crush, not a drug deal.”

“Shut up,” she said, though it was followed by a soft laugh and a fond expression. Amity tapped on Luz’s hand with her thumb- she had forgotten they were still holding hands- and pulled, a silent way of telling Luz to follow her, and they ran off towards the Blight household, hand in hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *chants* she/they luz she/they luz she/they luz she/they luz she/they luz she/they luz
> 
> also bully me in the comments so I don't forget to update again /hj


	4. Chapter 4

“So, Amity,” Luz said, their signature smirk taking over their face. 

Amity blinked back at her, not fully understanding where this was going, but cautious nonetheless. It’s not that she didn’t trust Luz, but they had the tendency to push a bit too far sometimes. 

“Since we’re going to your house and you’ve made the executive decision that we can’t reveal our plots and schemes to your siblings-”

“It’s not a plot nor a scheme. And you’ve met Ed and Em! They’d tell the whole school in a second!” She groaned. She should’ve known this was where Luz was going with it. Though, to be fair, she may have been lying about needing to hide it, just a bit. Because it definitely was a scheme, one that Ed and Em would have a bit too much fun joining in on.

But Luz doesn’t need to know that.”

“Details, details. Anyway, since I won’t be able to ask you at your house- who do you like?”

Amity blinked again, not fully registering the question, before looking away so Luz couldn’t see the blush on her face.

“It’s- it’s not important,” she lied through her teeth. 

Because the issue she was having was that it was so, so important. Too important, for what she tried to convince herself was just a simple crush.

“Of course it's important! You’re going all out of your way like this, you get all blushy whenever you talk about them. It’s…” Luz trailed off a bit, their face going a bit softer.

“Embarrassing?” Amity finished for her.

“Cute. It’s cute.”

Amity felt her face heating up, groaning as she brought her hands up to cover it. “Whatever. My point still stands.”

Luz pouted for a moment before perking up again in her usual Luz way.

“What if I guess it? Will you tell me when I get it right?”

She thought about it for a moment. It wasn’t an awful idea- Luz wasn’t the best at social cues, so they might not even guess herself at all. Plus, if she did, it surely meant something, right? Like maybe Luz liked her back?

Amity shook that thought off as quickly as it came to her.

_They don’t like you like that._

“Let’s just get to my house.”

Luz groaned dramatically as they walked off to the house, although in her array of questions, she never did bring up Amity’s crush again. She was thankful, but a small part of her couldn’t help but be the slightest bit disappointed. 

When they reached the house, Amity warned Luz to keep it down, tiptoeing carefully into the door as she slid it slowly open. Luz walked in behind her, her steps much more dramatic than Amity’s. They still did their best to keep quiet, almost making it to the stairs before she fell flat on her face, flailing her arms and yelling.

Amity cringed, looking over to the couch and seeing the twins ears perk up before they turned around.

“Hey Mittens!”

“Oh, and human!” 

Luz waved at the twins, Amity groaning behind them. She had hoped to… avoid confrontation.

“Emira, Edric, can you leave me and my-” Amity hesitated for a moment, feeling her face go red. Why had she told Luz to pretend with them, again? “-my girlfriend alone?”

The twins- mainly Edric- gasped overdramatically, before pulling Amity into a hug and telling her how they were “so proud of her.”

Luz shot her an odd look before laughing- surely at her expense- and grabbing Amity’s hand.

“Yup! I knew my lemon drop was a real sweetie.” Luz winked over at Amity and threw an arm over Amity’s shoulder- and she swears it took everything she could to not simply explode on the spot. 

Maybe pretend dating in front of Ed and Em had some perks.

Amity felt her hands begin to flap uncontrollably and tried to force herself to stop the smile that was growing on her face. She knew Luz didn’t mean it like that but… they had sounded so sincere.

Amity felt a slight buzzing from her pocket that snapped her out of her thoughts, hoping they would be able to get away soon.

Luz seemed to notice Amiy partially freaking out, because they grabbed her hand and began to lead her up the stairs.

“We have an Azura book club so we’re gonna go upstairs now!” Luz said, a bit too loudly and abrasive to sound natural.

Or maybe Amity was overthinking, she wasn’t exactly processing everything right now. 

“Have fun you two!”

“No shenanigans!”

Amity replied with one last sarcastic remark- as if on autopilot- before she felt a soft hand in hers and she was being dragged up the stairs.

When they reached the top of the stairs, Luz looked around, seeming to realise they didn’t actually know where Amity’s room was. Amity rolled her eyes lightly with a smile, dragging Luz over to the right hallway.

Luz stopped Amity in the doorway of her room, smile suddenly dropping. Amity panicked- she wasn’t used to Luz being upset, what was she supposed to do?

Luz squeezed her hands lightly, looking away and focusing on something behind her.

“Hey, sorry if that was… too much. I know I can get really excited sometimes and not really think and then you kinda freaked out and it just worried me, especially because the twins started teasing you and I-”

Amity laughed, putting one of her arms on Luz’s shoulder.

“You don’t have to apologize. It was… sweet.” She gave a small smile. It wasn’t the best pep talk, but it was as good as she could manage.

Another buzz sounded from her uniform and she laughed awkwardly when Luz mentioned it, pulling them into her room and sitting down on her bed. Luz marveled at the decorations as Amity pulled out her phone, a blush on her face as she read the messages.

**Willow:  
how’s it going?  
amityyyy  
r u two kissing or something.  
u know what nvm don’t let me interrupt.**

**Amity:  
WILLOW!**

**Willow:  
so did you tell her or are you still doing the whole “faking it” thing**

**Amity:  
I haven’t told her.  
I just don’t want things to change.**

**Willow:  
Yeah, I get that.**

Amity cringed, knowing how that must sound to Willow. She’s honestly surprised at how supportive her friend has been through everything- other than teasing her for the whole “fake dating scenario” the second she told her. 

**Amity:  
I am sorry, again.**

**Willow:  
psh, that’s not important right now. how are things going with luz?**

She felt herself smile at her scroll despite herself. As she began to type out a text, she felt a pair of eyes on her. She looked up and saw Luz looking at her, a teasing smile on their face.

“What are you looking at?”

“You’re smiley! Who are you texting? Oh, is it your crush? You really should tell me who that is, by the way. It’s hard to wingman when I don’t know who you like.”

Amity didn’t think too hard on what a wingman was, instead just laughing at Luz.

“Why do you wanna know so bad?”

Luz’s smile dropped for a bit- so slightly that Amity wouldn’t have caught it had she not been so entranced with her- and she felt her heart break a little. Luz just shrugged, uncharacteristically quiet.

Amity sighed before making a decision. “If you get it right, I’ll tell you.”

Luz blinked one eyebrow quirking up a bit. “Huh?”

“My crush. If you guess it, I’ll tell you.”

“You don’t have to, you know,” Luz said, but Amity could see the corners of their mouth twitching up, her mind immediately made up.

“I know, but I want to. It’ll be fun.”

That got Luz to smile- and even though Amity was sure she’d end up regretting her decision, her smile couldn’t help but make her think she made the right one. 

“Okay! Wait, you have to pinky promise though,” Luz said, and held out her hand towards Amity. Amity blinked, not quite sure what to do, before Luz seemed to catch on. They let out a small laugh and began to explain.

“Here, you just grab my pinky with yours, like this!” Luz grabbed Amity’s hand, locking their pinkies together, and she felt her face heat up again. She was going to need to learn how to get that under control.

“I could just do an oath, you know- that way you know I’m telling the truth.”

Amity isn’t sure why she said it, even knowing it would make it harder for her. She isn’t sure why she’s doing any of this anymore, other than some stupid whim decision. 

“There’s no need for that. I trust you!” 

But hearing that from Luz, and seeing the sunshine smile that they gave along with it- she really can’t bring herself to regret any of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all kept asking for Amity's pov so here we are :c  
> Also I slammed my hand in a door this morning so this was very painful to type lmao


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz walked up to the front desk sadly, looking at the cover of her book one last time before making a decision. They sighed, dropping the book off on the desk and telling the librarian that she was finished.
> 
> And deciding that she needed to tell Amity the same thing.

She must have spent hours locked up in her room, trying and failing to text something to Amity that might make sense. She looked up at her previous texts, heart sinking in her anxiousness. She took a deep breath and quickly sent a few texts.

**Luz:  
hmmm okok lemme guess  
is it willow????**

**Amity:  
No.  
Although I did like her when we were younger.**

Luz wasn’t sure how to feel about that bit. She found the thought adorable, Amity liking Willow when they were kids. It also made the falling out make more sense, and the fear of rejection. Her heart ached once again for the poor kid who had to deal with all of that.

**Luz:  
boscha???**

**Amity:  
Definitely not.  
She used to like me, it was weird.**

**Luz:  
oh thank god  
also wow really???  
i mean it makes sense why she would. **

Luz had almost slapped herself for that one. She’s glad that Amity hadn’t picked up on any underlying implications the text might hold, and simply denied all of Luz’s other guesses- if they hadn’t seen in up front, she might begin to doubt that Amity even liked anyone at the moment.

The night went on like that for at least an hour, with Amity denying each guess. Luz swore she went through the entirety of Hexide, and Amity still kept swearing she hadn’t guessed it.

It had been a fun game of back and forth at first, but Luz felt themself beginning to worry.

What if she was pushing Amity too far? What if it was someone better than Hexide, who Luz didn’t know? What if they had already guessed right and Amity was lying about it?

Luz thinks back to her promise the other night. Maybe Amity just wanted to take advantage of the fact that she wasn’t bound to tell them by some stupid little truth oath. And really, Luz understood that Amity might be uncomfortable, but then, why wouldn’t she tell Luz that she was?

She groaned, flopping back onto her pillow and deciding to call it a night.

\---

Luz was at the library, her brain going a million miles an hour. She tried repeatedly to focus on the book in her hand, but any time she opened it, she found something that reminded her of her own impending feelings.

Ever since her time at Amity’s house- spending the night and having to act like a couple the whole time in front of Ed and Em- they couldn’t focus on anything other than this dumb crush. 

They did their best to ignore it. After all, Amity was her friend first!

Yet the more she told herself that, the more desperately she wished it wasn’t true. They knew Amity liked someone, and that she was supposed to be there to help her get with someone, but part of her wished it could just be… real. That they could hold Amity and kiss her and it mean something to her as well. 

She let out a groan, her head banging against the desk. The librarian shushed them aggressively, and they felt themself shrink a bit.

Luz walked up to the front desk sadly, looking at the cover of her book one last time before making a decision. They sighed, dropping the book off on the desk and telling the librarian that she was finished.

And deciding that she needed to tell Amity the same thing.

\---

The next week at school was an interesting one, to say the least. Luz couldn’t very well ‘break up’ with Amity around their friends, so they decided they would have to wait until their Azura book club. At the end of the week.

It was a stressful and awkward experience, to pretend she was dating Amity while planning how she was going to call off their deal. She knew she had to be honest and tell Amity how they felt about her and that that was the reason she had to call off their deal- the hard part was working up the courage.

Luz’s friends certainly noticed their odd behaviour, especially in regards to Amity.

As awful as it made her feel, Luz spent practically the whole week speaking to Amity as little as possible, up until Friday morning when they informed her that she needed to tell her something at the book club.

Maybe that was a bad plan, Luz decided, because now she was anxious and couldn’t back down.

That afternoon, Luz sat worriedly in her and Amity’s library hideout, foot tapping wildly and trying to calm down their breathing. It was okay. She’d tell Amity, get rejected, and then they could go back to being friends and Luz wouldn’t have to be stuck in this weird loop of falling deeper for their friend while wingmanning her.

She heard a shuffling behind her and yelped, jumping up from where she was sitting. They looked at the entrance to see Amity, who seemed to be shooing away her siblings.

_That’s weird, why were they here?_

Luz looked at Amity for less than a moment, preparing her speech and trying to force away the tightness already forming in her throat.

When she looked up, though, she wasn’t expecting to see Amity also looking so nervous. They walked over to their friend, a loving smile forming.

“Hey, what’s wrong Amity?” she asked worriedly.

Amity sniffed loudly and looked at Luz. She looked… scared. Terrified.

Luz pulled her in for a hug, running their hand through her hair as she hugged her tightly. They stood that way for a while, not saying anything despite all that needed to be said. When they pulled away from each other, Luz felt the urge to just pull Amity back in, even knowing that she couldn’t.

“I know why you told me to come here,” Amity said, and just like that Luz felt her heart drop.

_How?_

Luz felt her chest compressing as she looked at Amity in front of her.

“O-oh?” she stuttered out, unable to think straight.

“Well after the whole guessing game I assumed you figured it out, and then with you ignoring me this week, I mean, I’m not stupid.”

Luz blinked, and her heart began to slow down.

Amity didn’t know?

“That I- figured it out?”

Amity nodded, looking down at the floor of the room. “I guess it’s pretty obvious that I like you, and I didn’t really try to hide it- I just, this won’t change things, right? Because you’ve been kind of distant this week and it’s been freaking me out way more than it should be and I’ve been talking for way too long now but I’m just so scared.”

Luz struggled to process what Amity just said. She liked Luz! She liked Luz romantically! And oh God she’d been freaking out all week because Luz was avoiding her for her own selfish reasons, and-

“NO!”

Amity looked at them, her eyebrows pinched against her wide eyes.

“No?”

“No! I mean, yes, I mean, wait just give me a minute!” Luz blurted out and then, unexpectedly, she found herself laughing. Amity began to grab her bags and clutched them to her chest.

“I’ll just-”

“No, Amity,” Luz grabbed her arm, taking one last deep breath so she wouldn’t panic or freeze up. “Don’t go. Sorry for laughing, it wasn’t at you.”

Amity looked at her skeptically, tears still shining in her eyes that gave Luz the boost she needed to finish explaining.

“I’m just laughing because I’ve been stressing all week thinking about how much I hate the fake dating thing-” Amity began to pull away, but Luz stopped her, “-not because I don’t like you! I do, like you that is. Romantically. And I’ve been freaking out about it because I thought you didn’t like me back and that’s why I was avoiding you so… yeah.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, oh.”

The two sat there staring at each other for a few moments before bursting out laughing.

“I can’t believe you thought I would hate you.”

“I mean, you avoided me all week.”

“I was scared you would hate me!”

They laughed some more, pushing and shoving and poking fun at each other before falling into a heavy silence.

Luz looked nervously at Amity, her heart pounding out of her chest. She wanted to kiss her, that’s what she decided. Amity was looking at them with complete adoration and it looked so, so cute that Luz couldn’t focus on anything else.

“So,” Amity started shakily, “what do we do now?”

“Well, we can’t fake date anymore…” Luz said, hoping that Amity would catch on. Even thinking about asking Amity made her incredibly queasy, despite knowing that Amity liked them back now.

“But we can date for real. If you want, that is.”

“I absolutely want that,” Luz laughed, pulling Amity in for a hug. “Can I kiss you?”

Amity’s face went entirely red, pushing Luz away in a coughing fit.

“Oh my God! Are you okay? Are you dying? Wait, you can’t answer if you’re dying, hold on let me go get someone, dios mio-”

Luz felt a pressure on her wrist, seeing Amity’s hand wrapped tightly around it.

“I’m fine,” she choked out, though Luz wasn’t quite convinced. “You just caught me off guard. But um, yeah. We could. Kiss, I mean.”

Luz’s eyes lit up, sitting down next to Amity and cradling her face. She yelled at herself mentally, doing her best to calm down and focus.

_You got this, Luz! Focus!_

_Focus? On what, how you’re about to screw up your first kiss?_

Luz growled out of frustration, why couldn’t she concentrate?!

Amity laughed in front of her, causing their own face to heat up in embarrassment. 

“What? What’s so funny?” Luz pulled their cat hoodie up to cover their face, feeling the tips of her ears go warm as Amity kept laughing.

“Nothing, nothing. It’s just you got all angry and your nose scrunched up, it was cute!”

“Yeah yeah, not kissing cute though. I killed the mood, didn’t I?”

“Kinda,” Amity said, giving her a smirk. Luz pulled down her hoodie, pouting and slumping back in her seat. So much for a first kiss.

She turned around to grab her Good Witch Azura book out of her backpack- if kissing wasn’t going to happen, she could at least get some reading done- but reluctantly turned back around when she felt a tap on her shoulder. When she turned to face Amity, a pair of lips met hers and her eyes went wide before she remembered to close them.

She pulled away from the kiss, a dorky smile on her face, before she remembered something.

“You jerk!” she laughed, hitting Amity on the arm. I wanted to be the one to do that!”

“Guess we’ll have to try again, then,” Amity joked, and Luz decides to take her up on that. They go back and forth, exchanging small and sweet kisses and acting out their favorite scenes, falling harder with each passing minute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well folks, this is the end sadly! i had a ton of fun writing this fic and im definitely going to be working on more, hopefully a few longer ones as well as some oneshots here and there!
> 
> also thank you to the person who jokingly commented telling me to update because that's genuinely what made me sit down and finish this.


End file.
